The purposes of this study are to determine the effects of two different dose levels of granulocyte macrophage-colony stimulating factor (GM-CSF) on monocyte and lymphocyte function and phenotype; determine effects of interleukin-2 (IL-2) combined with two different dose levels of GM-CSF on monocyte and lymphocyte function and phenotype and compare these effects with those observed with GM-CSF and IL-2 alone; determine clinical tolerability; and to develop a IL-2 and GM-CSF regimen that could be used in a subsequent monoclonal antibody study.